Walt (Video Game)
Walt is an original character and an antagonist who first appeared in Russell's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. He was surviving with his wife at Gil's Pitstop before Shel and her group showed up. He served as the primary antagonist of Russell's Story. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Walt's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was married to Jean. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 184" Walt was surviving with his wife, Jean, at Gil's Pitstop when a group of masked looters attacked them. Sometime later, Russell and Nate show up at the pitstop to gather supplies and fill up on gas. Thinking they are the same looters, Walt starts to shoot at them. Russell and Nate hide behind Nate's pickup truck, and sneak around the back of the building, sneaking up on Walt and taking his rifle off him. Walt starts to shout because his wife was shot by one of the looters. Walt, believing Russell and Nate to be the same looters, starts to complain on how they have returned. Russell can choose to leave Nate, or stick with him. Choosing to leave will make Russell walk out of the back, stop and hear two gun shots. If Russell stays, he will watch Nate shoot Walt and Jean in front of him. In-Game Decision Agree with Nate ''(Undead): If Russell remains silent or agrees with Nate, he shoots him in the chest and later reanimates as a walker in Shel's Story. '''Disagree with Nate ''(Dead)': If Russell disagrees to kill Walt and Jean, he walks off and then two shots are heard. Seeing as Walt doesn't appear as a watchdog in Shel's story, he was probably shot in the head to prevent reanimation. "Day 236" Walt appears in Shel's Story as a "watchdog" if Russell agreed on killing him and his wife, Jean, and taking their supplies. Death ;Killed By *Russell ''(Caused) *Nate After trying to shoot down and kill Nate and Russell, Nate decides that it'd be best to kill Walt and his wife and take their supplies. If Russell is for killing Walt, Nate kills him with a shot to the chest, allowing him to reanimate and possibly appear as one of the "watchdog" walkers in the pitstop. If Russell disagrees with Nate's idea, he will leave from the pitstop and he hears two gunshots. Nate almost certainly shot Walt in the head, because if Russell leaves Nate, he won't appear in Shel's Story as a walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Walt has killed: *Roberto (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jean Walt is married to Jean and it is clear that he loves her very much. He risked his own life against Nate and Russell, just to protect his dying wife from them. Walt was killed seconds before Jean was, tragically giving her a traumatizing scene right before her eyes, just so that she can lose her life. Even with a loving relationship, their small roles and short lifespan caused the relationship to be never explored further. Nate Walt and Nate have a very negative relationship with each other. Walt believes Nate is part of the group that attacked him and his wife earlier. He single handedly tries to kill Nate when he shows up at the Pitstop. He also hates Nate, because the group he thinks Nate was with are the ones who injured his wife, although it can´t be confirmed whether he was or not. When his attack fails, Nate kills Walt and Jean. Russell Walt does not like Russell and refers to him as a "spook" which implies he a racist. Also, Russell is seen with Nate so he most likely believes Russell would kill them, making him extremely hostile to him, displayed by him shooting at Russell. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Russell's Story **"Shel's Story" (Zombified, Determinant) Trivia *Walt appears to be racist as he refers to Russell as a "spook", a racial slur for African-Americans. *Walt can appear as one of the "Watchdog" walkers in Shel's Story instead of Bennett, depending on the order in which Shel's and Russell's respective stories were played. *Walt is one of twelve determinant characters with a dead or undead status, the others being Duck, Lee Everett, the stranger, Danny, Bennett, Sarita, Abel, Michael, Armando, Rodney, and Lloyd. ru:Уолт Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Determinant Category:Notable Walkers Category:Antagonists